


Between you and me

by MistDream23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, young!Sherlock, young!john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistDream23/pseuds/MistDream23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John looked at the clock on the wall, 1am it showed.  That night, he met someone extraordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distance is between us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterX/gifts).



> My first fic, at first one-shot, now a five-chapter's one ^^ English is not my native language, so if there's some awful errors, tell me please!  
> Dedicated to WriterX, so she can feel me there at her side. 
> 
> Sherlock Holmes and John Watson belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's work, and the characters here are based on the adaptation made by the BBC. The chat is based on Omegle.com  
> Just own the fic's idea.

The first weekend of the second semester, John was already panicking about the new subjects. He was trying to relax himself, but it was nearly 1am and he was still walking up and down in his room. Then, he remembered something Harry had told him, about a strange website she used to chat with strange people when she was bored at work. How was the name...?

  
The curiosity invaded his mind, and he sat in front of his laptop and searched the web at Google. Common interests? he read, and didn't know what to type. Boredom, he wrote finally.

  
_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say Hi!_  
 _You and the stranger both like Boredom._

You: Hey

Stranger: Hello. Are your new subjects so horrible?

You: What? How'd you know?

You: You don't know me, do you?

Stranger: No. Just deduced it.

Stranger: These kind of webs are easily hacked, but I'm not a stalker. There's a lot of more effective ways to stalk somebody.

You: How did you...?

Stranger: Obviously the first thing you think in a situation like that is that you're being stalked.

You: But I don't have a way to know if you're actually stalking me.

Stranger: No need to worry.

You: Why boredom?

Stranger: Because I'm bored. Really, what happens inside your funny little brains?

Stranger: So, how's the university going?

You: Are you sure you're not stalking me?

Stranger: Deduced.

You: Ok Ok. I'm just a bit nervous, you know. First semester and I've already failed two subjects, and I only have one more test of both at september...

Stranger: Well, Medicine is a complex (but dull) career. Don't be so hard with yourself.

You: Really, how do you do it?

Stranger: You'd like to know?

You: Hell, yes.

Stranger: I knew you were a student based on the tag you wrote. Boredom is not usual, we're for sure the only ones who have written that in interests. You could be an office worker, but you said Hey, and that suited more with a young man. Man, because no girl'd write that, women usually write things like "Helloo" or "Hii". University was just a hint I got right, and Medicine because of what you've complained. Is a career which many people want to do, so the subject's taxes are high, and failing exams lead to suppose more money. You cared more about the money than the fact you've failed, because you talked about the retake exams instead of how dull would be to have to study them again.

You: Wow. That's brilliant!

Stranger: Do you... think so?

You: Of course! It was extraordinary. Quite extraordinary :)

Stranger: Hm.

Stranger: That's not what people usually say.

You: And what they say?

Stranger: Piss off.

You: hahahahaha

Stranger: :)

You: By the way, my name's John, John Watson :) Nice to meet you

Stranger: Sherlock Holmes. Nice to meet you too, John.

You: :)

You: Oh, I have to go, I forgot I have to go to some weird place with my sister tomorrow morning, sorry.

You: Want to exchange emails?

Stranger: Sure.

Stranger: deduction_holmes @gmail.us

You: jhwatson@gmail.uk

You: Wait, you live in USA?

Stranger: Yes, but I'm British, actually.

Stranger: Is it important?

You: Well, would be nice to meet you, but... you're really far away.

Stranger: John, go to sleep, is late there.

You: Ok, I'll write you in the morning.

Stranger: I'll be waiting.

You: Good night Sherlock :)

Stranger: Good night John.

Stranger: Distance is between us.

_You're conversational partner has been disconnected._


	2. Time is between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John continue their chat by email, trying (in John's case) to know more about the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are again ^^ After writing the one-shot "Distance is between us" I thought about a second chapter, so here it is.
> 
> Enjoy it, and don't forget to point out any mistake you see! ^^ (Please )

**John Watson 30 Jan 12:14am (GTM)**  
 **for Sherlock Holmes**

_filed attached: IMG_45724.jpg_

Hey! How are you doing, Sherlock?  
I came back home few minutes ago, only God knows how dull this morning has been... Harry owes me a big favor.  
You really amazed me last night, how you deduced the fact that I'm at Medicine, it was brilliant.  
I want to try something, how much things could you deduce about me if I send you a picture?  
This one is from... dunno, last week, I believe. Sure you can figure out a lot of stuff :)

I'm going to study all evening, see ya later :)

John

 

**Sherlock Holmes 31 Jan 9:17am (GTM -8)**  
 **for John Watson**

Hi John.

Well, I can't complain, I'm running another experiment so I'm a bit busy. But your email doesn't bother me, you can keep writing to me whenever you want.

About the photograph you sent:  
You played Rugby, I would say, for five or six years. You got yourself injured last year, in senior year at high school, your left shoulder is dislocated. Despite the lesion, you're still doing a lot of sport, maybe you go to the gym, maybe you are training with a Rugby amateur team once a week. I'll bet for the further option. Your father's at the army, Afghanistan or Iraq, I cannot deduce which of them; your mother is a nurse, and you'd always love both professions, so I can conclude you want to be an army doctor. Your sister, Harry, you don't get too well with her, maybe because you don't like her drinking habits, maybe because you need more time to assimilate her sexual behavior, not the fact that she's a lesbian, but because of her promiscuity.

I daresay that's practically all I observe in the photograph.

I have to go, Lestrade texted me, new case. I will write you later.

Sherlock

 

**Sherlock Holmes 31 Jan 9:18am (GTM -8)**  
 **for John Watson**  
 _\- Draft - Not sent -_

PS: I like your smile.

 

**John Watson 31 Jan 5:25pm (GTM)**  
 **for Sherlock Holmes**

Oh-my-God.

Really, you have to have tracked down and checked my Facebook page or something, 'cause that's pretty accurate, dude. I'm training with a rugby team at the outskirts, pretty bad but that's why I can play with them; my father it's at Afghanistan, he's lieutenant, and I don't give a damn 'bout Harry's preferences, but... well, let's say she bring more girls at home in a week than me in a year.

Wait a sec, experiments? Are you studying Chemistry or Physics, or something like that? And... case?

We know each other for two days and you already know everything about me and I... anything about you.  
What do you like Sherlock? You know, usual stuff: music, hobbies, girls (or boys, which would be ok, you know), family... Dunno, all the things you already know about me.  
You're a really interesting person.

John

 

**Sherlock Holmes 31 Jan 9:42am (GTM -8)**  
 **for John Watson - _sent by Blackberry_**

I'm glad you decided to delete the courtesy greeting that 'Hello' and its variants are, they are too worn out, as you might say.

Actually I have to confess I found your Facebook page the night we met - children's game - but I only looked at your profile picture. Now I may have a look at it, as my deductions have been so accurate - as always.

There aren't too many things to say about me, John, I'm not that interesting. Hm, I like Italian food, playing the violin at unearthly hours or when I'm thinking -basically, all the time -, I live here in USA with my annoying brother, and back in England, near Sussex, my parents live at the main mansion of the family. Now and then I go to Chemistry, Anatomy and Medicine lectures at Mycroft's college, and about the cases... well, I know a young police officer from the Seattle PD, and he usually calls me to help him with the 'tricky' cases. He's a good friend of my brother, British, and he wants to work at Scotland Yard so it's a good "link" I like to keep for the future.

There's nothing exceptional or fantastic things in my life, John, really.

Sherlock

 

**John Watson 31 Jan 5:55am (GTM)**  
 **for Sherlock Holmes**

Eh, yeah I think. Hi again.  
Just kidding.

Wow, do you play the violin? Eh... are you rich or something?  
Hm sorry, I can't help myself, every time you answer my questions I find new ones, Sherlock.  
Really, how can you say you're not quite interesting? MY life is boring and common, yours isn't! Helping the police?  
That's really amazing, even strange, I mean, are you a detective or something? And, hell, how old are you, Sherlock?

And weren't you going to meet Lestrade? You answered quite quickly.

John.

PS: I love Italian food too. Like Chinese and Thai?

 

**Sherlock Holmes 30 Jan 4:03am (GTM -8)**  
 **for John Watson - _sent by Blackberry_**

John, my phone is being surprisingly annoying today, so please add my number so we can talk by text. I prefer that way, if you don't mind giving me your phone number.  
By the way, I'm 16, and you can track me down by my website to know I'm not one of those Internet blackmailers or an imaginative hacker.

555 - 221 - 087

About your questions: obvious answer, yes I'm rich, and yes, I'm not interesting John, please, don't insist on that subject. I help Lestrade, who can count as the police so yes, and not at all, but I could say I'm on my way to be a consulting detective. Don't use the term, I made it up, I'll be the only one in the world in few years.  
Chinese yes, Thai yes.

Sherlock

 

 

**John Watson 31 Jan 5:52am (GTM)**  
 **for Sherlock Holmes**

Don't have to worry, I trust your word. Your written word, anyways, but... forget it, I'm calling you so you can have my number.

Ok, done. There you have it.

I have to study now, so I'll text you later, and I have more questions :)

Luck with the case, Sherlock.

John.

 

 

**John Watson 31 Jan 10:47pm (GTM)**  
 **for Sherlock Holmes**

_-Draft not sent -_  
I've tracked you down, Facebook page included. Intelligent and good-looking, what on Earth don't you have?  
And why do you have such an large study about types of ashes?

God, I hate the time difference we have... It's like time is between us, you know?

 

 

Why am I writing this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Don't forget to comment 'bout anything, if you liked it, if it sucks, if my English is awful...  
> :P


	3. Duty is between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John keeps talking with Sherlock by text, but now his college's duties rests him time for their conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you may have notice the link between (joke XD) the chapters: the way they talked, pretty technological :) First Omegle, then Email, now we could say Whatsapp or Line... Which way will be the next?  
> I'm so happy to see you like it, really *o* your comments give me the push I need to write <3  
> Here it is :)

 

\---- **Sherlock**  ----                  

                                                                                               

 

2nd February

 

                                                                                                                              You know, I have more questions Sherlock.

_12:02PM_

**Sherlock:**

Go ahead.

_12:03PM_

                                                                                                                              I've noticed you didn't answer one of my questions.

_12:06PM_

**Sherlock _:_**

Enlighten me, John.

                                      _12:07PM_

                                                                                                                              Do you have girlfriend? I mean, I'm just curious.

                                                                                                              _12:10PM_

**Sherlock:**

Not really my area.

                                    _12:12PM_

                                                                                                                              Oh.

                                                                                                              _12:13PM_

                                                                                                                              Ahh. Boyfriend, then? Which, by the way, is ok, you know.                                                                                                                               

                                                                                                              _12:14PM_

 **Sherlock** :

I know it's ok, but no.

_12:16PM_

                                                                                                                              Hm, so... unattached. Hm, right.

                                                                                                              _12:17PM_

**Sherlock:**

And you John? Why asking?

                               _12:19PM_

                                                                                                                              Ehh, no, not nowadays. Splitted up with the last few weeks ago.                                                                                                              

                                                                                                              _12:21PM_

                                                                                                                              You know, just curious. I mean, I wasn't implying  anything or...                                                                                                                        

                                                                                                              _12:22PM_

                                                                                                                              Forget it ^^U

                                                                                                              _12:22PM_

                                                                                                                              Oh God, I have bad news... Next week full of 'surprise exams' -.-U                                                                                                                             

                                                                                                              _12:25PM_

 **Sherlock** :

Don't worry if you won't have time to speak. Dull duties, yours.

                                                                                              _12:30PM_

                                                                                                                             About duties, how's the case goin'?

                                                                                                              _12:33PM_

**Sherlock:**

I finished it, dull at the end. The killer made an awful mistake by keeping as trophies parts of the bodies of the victims. It is actually easy to track surgeon's skills.

                                                                                              _12:36PM_

                                                                                                                             Oh, God.  Good you trapped him, then.

                                                                                                              _12:39PM_

**Sherlock:**

Not too good, I am awfully bored now. Anyway, you didn't answer my question, John.

                                                                                                                                              _12:40PM_

                                                                                                                             What?

                                                                                                              _12:42PM_

 **Sherlock** :

Why asking.

                _12:42PM_

                                                                                                                             Well, I'm sure you can deduce it ;)

                                                                                                              _12:45PM_

                                                                                                                             Gotta go to study, sorry! I'll write you asap. I'll have to switch off the phone so I can concentrate..                                                                                                                    

_12:48PM_

                                                                                                                             Cya Sherlock :)

                                                                                                              _12:48PM_

**Sherlock:**

Dull, boring duty is between us.

                                                              _12:57PM_             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short, but it's late here! ^^U
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! <3


	4. Everything between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five months talking to each other via text/email/chat , John and Sherlock try video-chatting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, short chapter, but this time... with more weight. The dialogue part is... only dialogued because I just wanted to focus on their words. No need of description there, I think. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!! ^^

5nd June

John wasn't sure about it. He and Sherlock had been talking for more than two months, by text, by email, even by Facebook. But... Skype? Video-chat? He was going to look at Sherlock's eyes, and they were going to look back to his. That green, turquoise eyes he had seen before in the two photos Sherlock had on his website. The photos that, without asking himself why, John had printed and put in his note's wall, making him now and then losing the track of his thoughts when those eyes entered his field of vision.

 

 

 

And there was him. Sherlock.

Those perfect eyes, with a purple color under them.

Pale skin, black, messed curls. Sharp cheekbones, skinny but wide shoulders. And...

 

"Sherlock, are you wearing...?"

"Just a sheet? Yes."

"Wai-wait! **Just** a sheet?"

"I told you, morning here. It's only 9 in the morning, and I'm not going -for now- anywhere later. Anyway, the marks haven't been good enough?"

"Ehh, um... Actually I've had good marks. Better than expected. Why are you asking?"

"Hmm. Strange."

"..."

"..."

"Sherlock, don't look at me like that, you're freakin' me out. What happens?"

"Hmm. It's just that because of your nervous state I deduced your marks haven't been as good as you wished, but if it's not that, what would cause you such agitation?"

"..."

"John. Don't look away."

"Just don't ask stupid questions. Please."

"Stupid questions? I don't see how can I-"

"Sherlock."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh. OH."

"Look Sherlock, I... Hm... I gotta go, yes, I gotta-"

"John, shut up now"

"I have things to do, we can talk later, or tomorrow maybe, ok? Just, eh, I'm-"

"JOHN. Shut. Up."

"...Ok."

"..."

"..."

"Just to be sure, are you really implying that the source of your anxiety is the fact that you are talking with me, in real time, by video chat?"

"... Hm."

" _Hm_ it's not an answer, John."

"..."

"John."

"YES, YES, Ok? I'm nervous. I just... I didn't know which clothes wear, if my room would look messed up, if my. Oh God, I'm talking like a teen girl, please kill me, that can't be happening, just-"

"John, stop and breath, for God's sake."

"..."

"Better now?"

"...Actually no, but more relaxed."

"So... let's get things straight. You are nervous because of me. And please, clearly answers."

"... yes."

"..."

"Sherlock. Look at me."

"..."

"Sherlock."

"Hm."

"Sherlock I... I hate this. The thing between us. Everything. We've been talking for five months, everyday, even when I've been at exams or you at your cases. I hate the fact that you're the only person I feel by my side, when you're miles away, over the ocean. And I hate feeling like this, not the fact that I have feelings for you, but the sense of reality I have of it, how real, how strong the feel is. And you haven't noticed it, have you? You probably just thought that I acted strange because of one girl of the college or my marks! And it's you, it's all about you, you stupid,  pedant, machine, amazing, extraordinary, perfect IDIOT!

*** **Call ended, duration 00:30:12** ***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistake, critic, or suggestion, please comment! ^^


End file.
